


"I bet you can't go one week without Moony"

by randomactress



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomactress/pseuds/randomactress
Summary: James has challenged Sirius to a bet; can he survive one whole week without his boyfriend?Basically my friend and I have been very bored in quarantine and talk about fictional characters an unhealthy amount.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	"I bet you can't go one week without Moony"

"Hey Padfoot!" James yelled across the Great Hall as Sirius walked in to eat breakfast. "I have a challenge for you." He smirked at his friend, while Peter and Remus looked over at him realizing what he was about to say was going to be interesting. "I bet you 5 galleons that you couldn't go a whole week without Remus." 

Remus snapped his head over to his boyfriend who before he could object, replied "Deal".

The young werewolf jumped up and clung to Sirius, glaring at James he growled "No." Sirius hugged him back and laughed softly. 

"It'll be ok Moony, it's not for long."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

"As much as we all enjoy this little argument, Pads already said yes. So that means that I have to do this.” James got out of his seat and pulled Remus off of his best friend and sat him down where he was eating breakfast before all of this started. 

“So how do you suppose I should do this?” Sirius asked. “We kind of have all the same classes and share a room.”

James thought before answering. “I mean, you could just sit farther away from him or just ignore him the whole class, and about the dorms you could just sleep in the common room.”

Sirius was shocked. “What about my beauty sleep?” 

“We all know you never sleep.” Sirius tried to respond but obviously couldn’t think of anything to say; so he settled for an offended pout and stuck his tongue out.

“Fine then. One whole week without Remus. It can’t possibly be that hard.”

It was that hard. 

At least for Remus, who was dragged into this by his annoyingly persistent boyfriend. He will admit he was cute some of the time, especially when Sirius wouldn’t stop bothering him while he was trying to read in a hammock (which always lead to… something else). He always spoke about spending more time living life to the fullest and all that other crap that he rambled on and on about constantly. It had only been two days, and Remus had realized just how much time he spent with his boyfriend.

“Isn’t Sirius supposed to be the one who wants all of the attention?” Remus stopped his pacing and turned toward James. 

Remus blushed and mumbled something under his breath. James tilted his head, not understanding what the other boy had said.

Peter from his own bed stated the obvious. “He’s so used to all the attention Sirius gives him that now he doesn’t know what to do.” 

“Hey!” Remus shouted, throwing a pillow off of the nearest bed. James laughed at his friend’s ridiculous attempt to dodge the question.

Remus threw himself onto his bed, eerily similar to another very dramatic boy. He then pulled out his book and tried to distract himself in a way he knew had worked multiple times before. 

Almost seconds later he slammed his book shut, threw it down and screamed into his pillow “I can’t do this!” 

He pulled his knees to his chest and started breathing shakily. James looked over to Peter and pushed him out the door urging him to get Lily. 

The redhead rushed into the room and ran over to her friend. She helped him regain control of his breathing and then she pulled out some of his emergency stash of chocolate. Just her presence seemed to calm Remus down, and James whispered something about sorcery staring wide eyed at the girl he was so in love with.

In a few minutes, Remus was asleep. Lily carefully got up and whispered, “You’re welcome” and went back to her own dorms.

James and Peter took a deep breath and applauded themselves for avoiding a major problem. They quietly got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Around two hours later James woke up to a warm feeling. He looked down and saw a wet spot on his sheets. In confusion, he looked to the side where he saw Remus standing with a bowl of water and James’s hand dipped into it.

“Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty” Remus stated calmly. “You caused this, so have fun cleaning up the fucking mess.”

James blinked slowly and asked his friend: “What’s up?”

“You took away Sirius and now I can’t sleep.” Remus stood next to James’ bed with his arms crossed. 

“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?”

“No.” The grumpy werewolf pouted and looked down at the floor. 

“Then I’m going back to sleep.”

James quickly fell back asleep, thinking this was the end. Thirty minutes later, he felt someone or something poking two inches above his elbow. Rolling over to face the accused poker, he asked “What do you want Moony?”

Remus smiled innocently and continued poking his arm. James gave him a look that only the mom friend can give, and Remus answered simply with “You must suffer the consequences of your actions.”

James groaned, rolled over, and shoved a pillow on top of his head. Within twenty minutes, Remus had given up and went back to his own bed. 

An hour later, James felt a strange weight on his chest and face, he then opened his eyes and all he could see was the white of a pillow. He tried to sit up and immediately there was a loud crash; rubbing his eyes he looked to the side and saw a large pile of books on the floor and his bed. Looking to the other side he saw Remus Lupin standing there with a book in his hands. Remus looked down at the book, back up at James, and quickly moved the book behind his back as if that would hide it. 

“Good morning!”

“It’s one AM.”

“Exactly. Morning.”

“Nope.” James threw the covers off of himself and ran out of the room, only wearing underwear. He ran down the stairs to the common room and sprinted over to Sirius. His friend was calmly sitting on the couch, crocheting a sweater in Gryffindor colors. 

“I can’t do this. You my friend, are coming back upstairs and getting your boyfriend to leave me alone.”

Sirius started laughing and let his friend pull him up the stairs toward their room.

The second the two boys walked into the room Remus snapped his head towards the door and saw Sirius. It took a second for it to register in his mind then he jumped up and tackled him, wrapping his arms and legs around the other boy like a koala.

“You missed me huh?” Sirius whispered into Remus’ ear.

The werewolf buried his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder and replied, his response slightly muffled, “Maybe a little bit.”

Sirius laughed and pulled him closer. He then walked over to the nearest bed and sat both of them down on top of it.

James, still standing by the door sighed in relief and collapsed onto his own bed.

“Did the world fall apart without me?” Sirius, who was still trying not to laugh asked Remus, who was cuddled up to him as though if he were to let go Sirius would leave him again. 

“It fucking crumbled.” Sirius made a small ‘aww’ sound and kissed Remus softly, still smiling. 

With nothing else to say, the couple curled up around each other and fell asleep.


End file.
